<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] The Sound of Silence by ohvienna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937850">[VID] The Sound of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna'>ohvienna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vids by ohvienna [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Borg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vids by ohvienna [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/531625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] The Sound of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for FanWorks, October 2020.</p><p>Spoilers for s1. Also features brief clip use from TNG, First Contact, and VOY.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora">kuwdora</a> for the most excellent ST: PIC insights, suggestions, and beta!</p><p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu">bradcpu</a> for the vidspiration - please watch his fantastic Blade Runner vid, The Sound of Silence, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673416">here</a>!</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/fTUtSQ9p5Bg">Stream</a> | DL <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/dg7v37adrl7vd36/pic_-_tsos.zip/file">.mp4</a> | <a href="https://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/632923607481319424/and-the-vision-that-was-planted-in-my-brain-still">Tumblr</a> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>